Las noches que no pueden dormir
by Aitnac
Summary: Escrito mucho antes de Deathly Hallows pero resultó contar algo que podría ocurrir en ese libro: como pasan las noches en la casa Harry, Ron y Hermione durante el tiempo que permanecieron en ella en plena guerra.


**Hermione.**

El último escalón antes de llegar al segundo piso, chirriaba. Durante la noche Grimmauld Place era como una enorme caja de resonancia donde el más leve ruido se magnificaba: el goteo de un grifo de la cocina sobre el fregadero de mármol, las pequeñas patas de los ratones que corrían en el desván, sobre sus cabezas, el crujir de la madera vieja en los muebles del gran salón. De madrugada, todos aquellos sonidos que nunca se oían durante el día se hacían presentes, casi físicos y viajaban por la casa como un fantasma en vela, colándose entre las sombras, precipitándose escaleras abajo y subiendo por las cañerías, de piso en piso. La muda sinfonía nocturna del silencio y la magia rota de vez en cuando por el ladrido húmedo de los perros, a lo lejos.

Las pisadas descalzas de Hermione en el pasillo del segundo piso, una vez salvado el último escalón, eran el más leve de los acompañamientos, su respiración apenas un suspiro. Se detuvo ante la tercera puerta a la derecha: la habitación de Ron y Harry. En una casa con veinticinco dormitorios – los había contado – y habitada solo por tres personas, ellos decidían compartir uno quizá porque, pensaba Hermione, no sabían vivir de otra forma que no fuera juntos. Sin embargo Harry pocas veces estaba allí, por las noches. Cuando Ron dormía profundamente, él salía de la habitación, se sentaba en la biblioteca con montones de libros o se encerraba en una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba, practicando hechizos, dispuesto a ganar aquella guerra. Hermione lo sabía porque su sueño también era ligero y cuando no podía conciliarlo, los dos coincidían en la biblioteca. _No podía dormir_, había dicho Harry la primera vez que se encontraron allí y ella asintió con la cabeza y le pasó un libro que hablaba de Rowena Ravenclaw y sus descendientes.

Otras noches, sin embargo, Hermione si conseguía dormir, hasta que sus sueños se transformaban en sitios oscuros y fríos, poblados por criaturas monstruosas y mortífagos con máscaras. La peor de las pesadillas era recurrente: los tres estaban en Hogwarts, un día de verano en los terrenos, pero el lago no era el lago, sino el mar; de pronto, se alzaba una ola más alta que las otras, tan alta que oscurecía la luz del sol y a Hermione le aterrorizaba aquella enorme masa de agua oscura, elevándose, como el fondo insondable del océano. En su sueño corrían para protegerse en el castillo, hasta la torre más alta, pero a mitad de camino, la enorme ola la alcanzaba. Se despertaba ahogando un grito y permanecía un rato tumbada en su cama, acostumbrándose a la melodía nocturna de Grimmauld Place hasta que se quedaba dormida de nuevo. Solo que a veces la ola no la alcanzaba a ella, sino a Ron, que corría dos pasos por detrás. Entonces no podía volver a dormirse y tenía que salir de su cama, contener el aliento cuando sus pies descalzos tocaban el suelo y caminar levemente hasta la puerta de su habitación, hasta las escaleras, hasta el último escalón antes del segundo piso, que chirriaba y hasta la puerta de la habitación de Ron. El lugar exacto donde ahora se encontraba.

El picaporte estaba frío y oponía algo de resistencia al girarlo. Hermione estaba convencida de que hacía un ruido que alteraba los cimientos mismos del caserón, pero no era así, todo lo que ocurría era que la puerta se abría suavemente y ella se deslizaba dentro del cuarto y la cerraba a sus espaldas con un clic apagado. La habitación siempre estaba en penumbra, iluminada débilmente por la luna, cuando era llena, o por la luz que se colaba desde la calle y les recordaba que vivían en medio de una gran ciudad, aunque no lo pareciese. La cama de la derecha siempre estaba vacía, con las sabanas y mantas como si hubieran salido de una guerra. Harry estaría en algún lugar de la casa. Pero Hermione siempre miraba primero la cama de la izquierda, la más próxima a la ventana. Allí, respirando profundamente, como si el mar no acabara de tragárselo, dormía Ron. Una sensación de alivio infinito la invadía, era como darse una ducha caliente que hacía desaparecer aquel nudo que se le había formado en la boca del estómago, que aplacaba las latidos angustiados de su corazón desbocado por la pesadilla. Ron dormía boca arriba o boca abajo o de lado, unas veces ocupando toda la cama, otras acurrucado sobre un costado, casi siempre de cara a la ventana, como si no tuviera miedo de la oscuridad de la noche. Nunca. Los últimos pasos eran los más difíciles y al mismo tiempo, los que nunca se paraba a pensar si daría, simplemente los daba y punto. Eran cuatro, tres largos y uno corto y ya estaba a la altura de la cama de Ron, apartaba las sábanas y se introducía dentro, muy despacio. En Grimmauld Place, su cama siempre estaba fría y húmeda, incluso cuando ella la ocupaba, las partes que no estaban en contacto con su cuerpo permanecían así, de forma que si estiraba un brazo o una pierna sentía un frío glaciar. La cama de Ron, al contrario, siempre estaba caliente y seca. Como una madriguera segura.

**Ron.**

Cuando dormía no podría despertarle ni el que el equipo titular de los Chudley Cannons jugase la final de la Copa en su misma habitación. Para Ron Grimmauld Place por la noche no era un concierto de pequeños ruidos nocturnos, como si una orquesta de cosas invisibles afinase sus instrumentos en el sótano de la casa. Ron simplemente tenía sueño, se metía en la cama, dormía hasta el amanecer. Excepto las noches en las que sentía chirriar el último escalón del segundo piso, cuando Hermione subía las escaleras para meterse en su cama. El crujido de aquella madera se colaba en los últimos fragmentos de su sueño al instante y despertaba, no atolondrado y confuso como siempre sino preparado y alerta, súbitamente lúcido. Permanecía tumbado boca arriba en la cama, casi sin respirar, mientras oía las pisadas amortiguadas de Hermione en el pasillo, tan cuidadosas como la letra de las redacciones que le dejaba copiar cuando estaban en Hogwarts. La puerta se estremecía cuando la chica ponía la mano sobre el picaporte, o quizá se estremeciese él, saliese de ese estado de inconsciencia que se tiene cuando aguzas el oído para percibir las cosas casi inaudibles. Entonces recordaba que estaba durmiendo y se ponía a respirar exageradamente, se tumbaba boca abajo o se encogía de lado, siempre de espaldas a la puerta para que ella no le viese despierto. Al poco rato notaba el peso en el colchón, su cuerpo deslizándose entre las sábanas y ya estaba. Ron se dormía sonriendo, bendecido por algo que no estaba seguro de merecer. Por la mañana, Hermione se había ido, pero quedaba el hueco de su cabeza en la almohada y su olor entre las sábanas. A veces Ron acercaba la nariz y lo aspiraba sintiendo que era algo que no debería hacer pero no podía evitar.

Otras noches no se dormía. Permanecía despierto hasta que estaba seguro de que Hermione si se había dormido y entonces se daba la vuelta, lentamente. Tan lentamente que a veces tardaba media hora completa o una eternidad similar. Entonces se incorporaba, apoyado sobre un codo, y la veía dormir, inalcanzable ahí al lado. Después de un rato volvía a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, siempre de cara a ella que respiraba tan levemente que Ron apenas la oía. Entre los dos no habría más de dos palmos de sábana arrugada que en la oscuridad parecían un territorio infranqueable. Una vasta llanura llena de caminos que daban vueltas sobre si mismos.

Solo algunas veces, Ron reunía el valor suficiente para abandonar su zona de seguridad y adentrarse en aquel espacio prohibido. Lo hacía si ella parecía agitarse en sueños más de lo normal, o cuando el cansancio le vencía y su deseo acababa por traicionarle. Iba haciendo desaparecer la distancia entre sus dos cuerpos poco a poco, pulgada a pulgada, conteniendo la respiración. Cuando estaba lo bastante cerca apoyaba la cabeza donde se desparramaban los rizos de ella, le pasaba el brazo por encima del estómago y respiraba hondo, se hundía en la almohada, justo con la nariz casi pegada al cuello de Hermione que olía al polvo de los libros.

**Harry.**

Durante la noche en la biblioteca pasar una página en un libro era como convocar un terremoto. El crujido del papel llenaba la habitación y los ojos de Harry recorrían la nueva página febriles, como si esperase encontrar un párrafo que dijera _el horcrux que buscas está exactamente en..._ Pero nunca lo decía y seguían allí día tras día, esperando a averiguar algo. Noche tras noche cuando no podía dormir. En ocasiones cuando bajaba se encontraba allí a Hermione que seguía confiando ciegamente en las respuestas que dan los libros aunque Harry sabía que no siempre los libros tienen todas las respuestas. Otras veces ella bajaba cuando él ya había leído un par de capítulos. Pero la mayoría de las noches estaba solo y podía oír como crujían las páginas y se agotaban las velas, los susurros de los cuadros y ese sonido, casi siempre ese sonido: el quejido del último escalón del segundo piso cuando alguien se apoyaba sobre él.

Algunas noches la casa parecía más viva y no le apetecía leer. Subía entonces al último piso, a la habitación que una vez hizo de cuadra para Buckbeak. Era amplia y estaba lo suficientemente aislada del resto de la casa como para hacer ruido practicando hechizos. Estaba obsesionado con no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a quienes durmiesen porque le gustaba que durmieran. Era como si durmieran por él. Cuando se cansaba del ejercicio y bajaba a la parte habitada de la casa – nunca la llamaba su casa, aunque legalmente así era – por el camino le parecía que los pasillos se llenaban de las voces que la habían habitado. El siseo de Bellatrix Black, los gritos de la dueña de la casa desde su cuadro, el tono agudo de Kreacher, pero también la voz cascada de Sirius tarareando villancicos, las palabras que Dumbledore había escrito para que él entrase en la casa, una madrugada de hace tanto tiempo que no parecía la misma vida. Al final, de vuelta con los libros, siempre terminaba por quedarse dormido en el sofá de la esquina más alejada de la biblioteca, con un libro abierto sobre el pecho y las gafas mal colocadas. Soñaba con Ginny y se despertaba antes del alba, a esa hora en la que si no estás en una cama el frío del mundo te traspasa los huesos. Entonces recogía los libros y subía poco a poco las escaleras hasta su cuarto. El último escalón chirriaba.

Al entrar en la habitación se encontraba todavía allí a Hermione. Sus amigos dormían abrazados, con las piernas entrelazadas.

fin.


End file.
